


i have a boyfriend?

by toast (aone)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Switch - Third to Second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: "I didn't know you had a boyfriend..." one girl deflates.Neither did you, andyouwere the boyfriend.





	i have a boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella self-indulging asjdhksj sorry
> 
> edit: i only found a typo months after writings this i'm terrible aksdjskdj

Hansol hurries down the street, aware of the trio of girls on his heels and severely wishing that he didn't separate from his friends.

The girls in question were fans, of course, who had asked for an autograph and a picture that Hansol was happy to give but went beyond what was expected of them when they, one especially, had begun to flirt with him. Heavily.

She laid it down _thick._

Thankfully, the rest of the populace either didn't seem to recognize him (or if they did they didn’t care) or even know of him and a sudden restaurant exodus gave him some time to get ahead, but not escape completely.

The clacking of heels on pavement made him sure of that.

He quickly rounds a corner and finds himself looking down another row of establishments and speeds up without going into a full-blown run. He needs to enter one of these shops and blend in with the customers, preferably before those girls came around the bend.

Hansol grabs the door handle closest to him and pushes it open. He's immediately greeted with the smell of coffee, baked goods, and a good paperback. The sound of fingers working a laptop keyboard is music to his ears.

It's four steps in when he hears the door open again and to giggles which makes Hansol's relief dissipate. He scans the room in less than half of a second before making a beeline to the person hunched over an open journal, pen poking the side of their cheek as a mug of steaming coffee rests a few inches away, cooling.

"Hey," Hansol greets, more of a warning or a heads-up than anything and gives the person a sheepish smile as their eyebrows raise in surprise. The girls are closing in _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck–_

\--

You raise your eyebrows at the stranger that suddenly seated himself across from you and take out one of your earbuds. There's a question ready on your tongue but bite on it the moment three girls appear at your side.

"Vernon-oppa! Oh, hello," one of them says once they all notice you.

You nod politely and turn to the man sitting at your table and mouth _Vernon?_ at him. You're more than eager for an explanation.

Vernon smiles sharply, you think, as he addresses the girls. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy considering me and the others are only here for a few days before we need to head back home and I'd like to spend the rest of my time relaxing, maybe sightseeing."

"We can take you sightseeing!"

"Yeah! We know all the must-see places around here!"

"Ahh, no, I wouldn't want to bother you guys–"

"You wouldn't be bothering us, we're offering!"

"And we'd like to get to know you better!"

You can sense the building discomfort in Vernon's expression and rest your hands on the tabletop, unsure if you should put your two cents in.

"No, I-I don't think that's a good idea," Vernon stutters out, his eyes flickering to you.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"It doesn't have to be serious you know–"

 _"Because!"_ Vernon half-shouts, silencing one of the girls and most of the coffee shop. His face is tinged red. " _Because_... I have a boyfriend?"

He phrases that statement like a question and even you have to admit his excuse is flimsy at best.

"What?" one girl asks, clearly confused. You are amazed at how none of them can take a hint when it's shoved in their face.

Vernon, still flushed, composes himself with a deep breath.

"I have a boyfriend, and he's right in front of me."

The girls' eyes go wide and so do yours before Vernon's hand moves to weave his fingers with yours, smudged with ink, and he looks at you pleadingly. Ah, okay. You see where this is going.

You smile a little, in both understanding and amusement, and use your free hand to push the still-hot mug of coffee towards your 'boyfriend'. The fact that you haven't even taken a sip out of it yet should sell this act better.

"That's right," you aim at the girls, squeezing Vernon's hand for emphasis. You turn to him, "I got you coffee before I remembered you weren't even here yet. It should still be hot and to your liking."

A genuine smile is sent your way with a hand squeeze in return. He turns to the girls standing idle, obviously confused and... frustrated?

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend..." one girl deflates.

Neither did you, and _you_ were the boyfriend.

"No one does," Vernon says, looking down at your clasped hands. "We decided to keep our relationship private, so... I'd appreciate it if you guys kept this a secret? Pretty please?"

The one girl out of the three who's been quiet all this time beams, eyes fond. "Of course! The two of you look so cute together."

At least one of them are sane, you think, grateful.

"Thank you. Now if you girls can excuse us, I'd like to be able to spend some time with my boyfriend. Alone?"

Vernon phrases 'alone' like a question again and your lip quirks at that. It seems like he can't help being polite despite having been harassed by the same people he’s currently speaking to.

"Yes, yes," the same girl pipes up, taking her two friends by the hands to start pulling them towards the exit. "Enjoy your date!"

They disappear out the door and away from the front of the shop. A wave of relief washes over your shoulders and your fingers slacken in Vernon's hold. You're mildly aware that you might have rubbed off some of the pen ink on his hand.

"Thank you so much, those girls have been at my heels for a while now," Vernon sighs, not letting go of your hand. It seems he's forgotten about it. "I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

You smile in response, eyes flickering from your open journal to his face. "It's fine, really. I'm glad to have been able to help you escape a situation that was clearly uncomfortable for you."

He mirrors your smile and it's cute, you think. You file away that thought to examine later.

"Really, though, I'm more than grateful, and I can't not repay you without feeling in debt." He looks around the table and notices the now just-warm coffee mug, still filled to the top without overflowing. "I can get you a new cup of coffee?"

It looks like he isn't going to go down without a fight so you grant his request, huffing a laugh when Vernon scrambles to get up and realizes then that he has yet to disentangle your fingers. He's blushing as he tells you that he'll be back in a minute and heads for the counter.

There are little light smudges on the inside of his palm and fingers. Smiling, you pick up your pen again and start writing in your journal.

Vernon comes back a small white paper bag in between his teeth and two steaming mugs, one of which he passes to you, sitting down across from you.

"Do you mind if I sit here a while longer, just to make sure they're really gone?" he asks, setting the paper bag next to his drink.

You stir the spoon in the coffee as you peel your eyes away from your pen and paper. "Not at all. The company is welcome."

Vernon beams. "Then I guess I should introduce myself properly. My name is Hansol."

That piques your curiosity.

"Hansol?" you say, testing it. It fits him. Just as Vernon does. Maybe a second name?

"Yes, ah, oh! You heard Vernon earlier, right?" You nod. "Vernon's my middle name, and, um... it's also my stage name."

Your eyes widen more in interest than surprise, it would explain better why he had a gaggle of girls following after him. Funny, you never thought you'd have to pretend to be someone's boyfriend before, let alone a celebrity's. You give him your name in return.

"Hm, can't say I've heard of you, however," you say, looking at him. He's attractive, an understatement, but you don't recognize him from anywhere.

Hansol seems to take comfort in that by how he smiles and leans back in his seat, opening up his paper bag to reach the goodie inside.

"I kinda knew. You were confused and a little irritated when I suddenly popped up at your table and sat down."

"Well, you did kind of invite yourself to a seat..."

"And you played along with the boyfriend thing and sold it better than me," Hansol says, holding the paper bag up to his mouth to take a bite without touching the pastry itself, "If you didn't step in my excuse probably would've fallen short."

You laugh. "You sounded unsure when you told them I was your boyfriend!"

"I was panicking!" He leans forward, defending himself but laughing with you all the same. "And I couldn't just say that you were just a friend I was gonna hang out with, they would've asked to sit with us, maybe!"

"That's true," you admit, taking a sip out of your coffee. Oh, nice, it was your usual order. Elise at the counter probably helped Hansol order your drink.

"Is it okay?"

"Hm?"

"Your coffee."

"Oh, yes, thank you."

"The girl at the counter helped me choose your drink. I realized way too late that I forgot to ask and I was already at the front of the line," Hansol says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Elise knows all of my usual orders by heart now, but even if she wasn't working today anything you picked would've been fine. I'm not too picky about my coffee." You take another sip to make a point. Hansol smiles.

He takes a big bite out of whatever baked good he bought, a croissant maybe? You glance out the window to look for any lingering girls and find none.

"The coast's clear.” You turn your attention back to Hansol, who's looking at you intently. "Is something wrong?"

He snaps back to reality and nearly drops his food in his lap. You bite your lip to stifle a laugh.

"No, uh, iI was just wondering..." he trails off, setting the bag down to take a sip out of his coffee. You tilt your head to the side, waiting.

"Wondering?"

Hansol sets the mug down and looks at his hand, noticing the ink smudges, his gaze moving to your matching hand before locking with your eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime," he says, eyes uncertain but hopeful. "On a real date."

Your play with the pen in your grasp and blink a few times, before a hint of a smile ghosts over your lips.

"I don't know, this feels like a real date right now. We've already held hands, how are you going to step it up next time?"

Hansol's grinning, leaning forward like a happy puppy and it makes you do the same. You angle your head a little to show that you're listening.

"I'm making this up as I go, but I was thinking something along the lines of going to the movies? Maybe spend some time at the arcade after?"

"Huh, and are you going to go for that cheesy move of yawning then slinging your arm around my shoulders?"

"Maybe. Maybe we'll share a bucket of popcorn and our hands will brush reaching for it at the same time."

You match his grin.

"I think you've got a date,” you say, leaning back in your seat. “Fair warning though, I’m an air hockey king.”

Hansol stares at you, eyes twinkling.

“I’m gonna need to see that for myself.”


End file.
